Disabled personnel
Disabled personnel are personnel with physical or mental disorders or injuries that result from work See also *Disability laws *Disability management *Impaired professionals *Supported employment *Working conditions *Workmens compensaion insurance *Work related illnesses References Ahrens, A., & Mulholland, K. (2000). Vocational rehabilitation and the evolution of disability management: An organizational case study: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 15(1) 2000, 39-46. *Allen, S., & Carlson, G. (2003). To conceal or disclose a disabling condition? A dilemma of employment transition: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 19(1) 2003, 19-30. *Anderson, J., Bricout, J. C., & West, M. D. (2001). Telecommuting: Meeting the needs of businesses and employees with disabilities: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 16(2) 2001, 97-104. *Anfang, S. A. (2003). Toyota v. Williams: Determining Disability Under the ADA: Journal of the American Academy of Psychiatry and the Law Vol 31(1) 2003, 97-100. *Appelbaum, P. S. (1998). Discrimination in psychiatric disability coverage and the Americans With Disabilities Act: Psychiatric Services Vol 49(7) Jul 1998, 875-876, 881. *Asmundson, G. J. G., Jacobson, S. J., Allerdings, M. D., & Norton, G. R. (1996). Social phobia in disabled workers with chronic musculoskeletal pain: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 34(11-12) Nov-Dec 1996, 939-943. *Baanders, A. N., Rijken, P. M., & Peters, L. (2002). Labour participation of the chronically ill: A profile sketch: European Journal of Public Health Vol 12(2) Jun 2002, 124-130. *Backenroth, G. A. M. (2001). People with disabilities and the changing labor market: Some challenges for counseling practice and research on workplace counseling: International Journal for the Advancement of Counselling Vol 23(1) Mar 2001, 21-30. *Baker, N. A., & Jacobs, K. (2003). The nature of working in the United States: An occupational therapy perspective: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 20(1) 2003, 53-61. *Baldridge, D. C. (2002). The everyday ADA: The influence of requesters' assessments on decisions to ask for needed accommodation. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Baldridge, D. C., & Veiga, J. F. (2001). Toward a greater understanding of the willingness to request an accommodation: Can requesters' beliefs disable the Americans with Disabilities Act? : Academy of Management Review Vol 26(1) Jan 2001, 85-99. *Baldridge, D. C., & Veiga, J. F. (2006). The Impact of Anticipated Social Consequences on Recurring Disability Accommodation Requests: Journal of Management Vol 32(1) Feb 2006, 158-179. *Baldwin, M. L. (1999). The effects of impairments on employment and wages: Estimates from the 1984 and 1990 SIPP: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 17(1) 1999, 7-27. *Baldwin, M. L., & Schumacher, E. J. (2002). A note on job mobility among workers with disabilities: Industrial Relations: A Journal of Economy & Society Vol 41(3) Jul 2002, 430-441. *Ball, P., Monaco, G., Schmeling, J., Schartz, H., & Blanck, P. (2005). Disability as Diversity in Fortune 100 Companies: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 23(1) 2005, 97-121. *Balser, D. B. (2000). Perceptions of on-the-job discrimination and employees with disabilities: Employee Responsibilities and Rights Journal Vol 12(4) Dec 2000, 179-197. *Balser, D. B. (2007). Predictors of workplace accommodations for employees with mobility-related disabilities: Administration & Society Vol 39(5) Sep 2007, 656-683. *Bambra, C., Whitehead, M., & Hamilton, V. (2005). Does 'welfare-to-work' work? A systematic review of the effectiveness of the UK's welfare-to-work programmes for people with a disability or chronic illness: Social Science & Medicine Vol 60(9) May 2005, 1905-1918. *Bayle, N. (2002). Determinants of the employers' behavior towards disabled workers: Cahiers Internationaux de Psychologie Sociale No 54 Jun 2002, 84-100. *Bell, A. A. (1995). Factors associated with time loss from work following a work-compensable injury. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Berg, W. K., Flynn, T. H., & Wacker, D. P. (1997). Using hypothesis testing and generalization training to promote maintenance of supported work placements: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 8(1) Jan 1997, 35-42. *Berkowitz, M., & O'Leary, P. K. (2000). Persons with disabilities at work: The Atlantic City gaming casinos: Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 11(3) Win 2000, 152-160. *Berry, H. G., Price-Ellingstad, D., Halloran, W., & Finch, T. (2000). Supplemental security income and vocational rehabilitation for transition-age individuals with disabilities: Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 10(2) 2000, 151-165. *Blanck, P., & Schartz, H. (2005). Special Issue: Corporate Culture and Disability: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 23(1) 2005, 1-2. *Blanck, P. D. (1998). Debunking Myths About the Employment of Persons With Mental Disabilities: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 43 (1), Jan, 1998. *Blessing, L. A., & Jamieson, J. (1999). Employing persons with a developmental disability: Effects of previous experience: Canadian Journal of Rehabilitation Vol 12(4) Sum 1999, 211-221. *Block, J. R. (1964). Some observations regarding the use of projectives in social and industrial research: Journal of Social Psychology 64(1) 1964, 157-160. *Block, J. R., Yuker, H. E., Campbell, W. J., & Melvin, K. B. (1964). Some correlates of job satisfaction among disabled workers: Personnel & Guidance Journal 42(8) 1964, 803-810. *Bolton, B. (1997). Vocationally-oriented personality assessment for vocational rehabilitation programs: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 30(2-3) Sum-Fal 1997, 63-67. *Borkum, J. (2005). Predicting Disability from Headache. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Botterbusch, K. F., & Osgood, K. (1997). Community-based assessment of persons with psychiatric disabilities: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 30(2-3) Sum-Fal 1997, 36-43. *Brady, M. P., & Rosenberg, H. (2002). Job Observation and Behavior Scale: A supported employment assessment instrument: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 37(4) Dec 2002, 427-433. *Bricourt, J. C. (2003). Partnering with the 21st century workplace: Leveraging workplace ecology: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 21(1) 2003, 45-56. *Brodwin, M., Parker, R. M., & DeLaGarza, D. (2003). Disability and accommodation. Austin, TX: Pro-Ed. *Brodwin, M. G., Sauer, L. J., Hallberg, E., & Goldfarb, H. J. (1996). Stress within the injured worker: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 27(1) Spr 1996, 13-16. *Brooke, V., Green, H., Kregel, J., Barcus, M., Selvy, G., Bunting, K., et al. (1998). Findings from a national disability business summit: Implications for the field: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 10(1) Feb 1998, 31-38. *Brozek, J. (1947). Review of Jobs and the man: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 31(5) Oct 1947, 546-547. *Bruyere, S. M., & Brown, J. A. (2003). Legislation affecting employment for persons with disabilities. Austin, TX: Pro-Ed. *Bruyere, S. M., Erickson, W. A., & VanLooy, S. (2004). Comparative Study of Workplace Policy and Practices Contributing to Disability Nondiscrimination: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 49(1) Feb 2004, 28-38. *Burkhauser, R. V., & Houtenville, A. J. (2003). Employment among working-age people with disabilities: What current data can tell us. Austin, TX: Pro-Ed. *Butterworth, J., Hagner, D., Helm, D. T., & Whelley, T. A. (2000). Workplace culture, social interactions, and supports for transition-age young adults: Mental Retardation Vol 38(4) Aug 2000, 342-353. *Butterworth, J., Hagner, D., Kiernan, W. E., & Schalock, R. L. (1996). Natural supports in the workplace: Defining an agenda for research and practice: Journal of the Association for Persons with Severe Handicaps Vol 21(3) Fal 1996, 103-113. *Butterworth, J., Whitney-Thomas, J., & Shaw, D. (1997). The changing role of community based instruction: Strategies for facilitating workplace supports: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 8(1) Jan 1997, 9-20. *Calkins, J., Lui, J. W., & Wood, C. (2000). Recent developments in integrated disability management: Implications for professional and organizational development: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 15(1) 2000, 31-37. *Callahan, M., Shumpert, N., & Mast, M. (2002). Self-employment, choice and self-determination: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 17(2) 2002, 75-85. *Canfield, A. A. (1950). Review of Selective job placement: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 34(1) Feb 1950, 70-71. *Canning, N., & Ruff, R. M. (2005). Prediction of Disability after Mild Traumatic Brain Injury. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Chadsey, J., & Beyer, S. (2001). Social relationships in the workplace: Mental Retardation and Developmental Disabilities Research Reviews Vol 7(2) 2001, 128-133. *Chadsey, J. G. (2004). Promoting social relationships in employment settings through natural support strategies: Giornale Italiano delle Disabilita Vol 4(2) Aug 2004, 11-21. *Chadsey, J. G., Linneman, D., Rusch, F. R., & Cimera, R. E. (1997). The impact of social integration interventions and job coaches in work settings: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 32(4) Dec 1997, 281-292. *Chambless, C. E. (1996). The relationship between natural supports and social integration in supported employment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Chima, F. O. (2002). Employee assistance and human resource collaboration for improving employment and disabilities status: Employee Assistance Quarterly Vol 17(3) 2002, 79-94. *Chirikos, T. N. (1999). Will the costs of accommodating workers with disabilities remain low? : Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 17(1) 1999, 93-106. *Cimera, R. E. (2001). Utilizing co-workers as "Natural Supports": Evidence on cost efficiency, job retention, and other employment outcomes: Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 11(4) Spr 2001, 194-201. *Cimera, R. E., Rusch, F. R., & Heal, L. W. (1998). Supported employee independence from the presence of job coaches at work sites: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 10(1) Feb 1998, 51-63. *Cleveland, J. N., Barnes-Farrell, J. L., & Ratz, J. M. (1997). Accommodation in the workplace: Human Resource Management Review Vol 7(1) Spr 1997, 77-107. *Colella, A. (2001). Coworker distributive fairness judgments of the workplace accommodation of employees with disabilities: Academy of Management Review Vol 26(1) Jan 2001, 100-116. *Colella, A., DeNisi, A. S., & Varma, A. (1997). Appraising the performance of employees with disabilities: A review and model: Human Resource Management Review Vol 7(1) Spr 1997, 27-53. *Colella, A., DeNisi, A. S., & Varma, A. (1998). The impact of ratee's disability on performance judgments and choice as partner: The role of disability-job fit stereotypes and interdependence of rewards: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 83(1) Feb 1998, 102-111. *Colella, A., Paetzold, R. L., & Belliveau, M. A. (2004). Factors Affecting Coworkers' Procedural Justice Inferences of the Workplace Accommodations of Employees With Disabilities: Personnel Psychology Vol 57(1) Spr 2004, 1-23. *Colella, A., & Varma, A. (1999). Disability-job fit stereotypes and the evaluation of persons with disabilities at work: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 9(2) Jun 1999, 79-95. *Colella, A., & Varma, A. (2001). The Impact of Subordinate Disability on Leader-Member Exchange Relationships: Academy of Management Journal Vol 44(2) Apr 2001, 304-315. *Colvert, A. L., & Smith, J. W. (2000). What is reasonable? Workplace communication and people who are disabled. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Copeland, J. L. (2007). The impact of disability in the workplace: An assessment of employer attitudes toward people with disabilities and the Americans with disabilities act. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cottle, R. B. (1998). Locus of control, depression, and length of disability for industrially disabled workers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cubero, C. G. (2007). Situational leadership and persons with disabilities: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 29(4) 2007, 351-356. *Cunningham, I., James, P., & Dibben, P. (2004). Bridging the Gap between Rhetoric and Reality: Line Managers and the Protection of Job Security for III Workers in the Modern Workplace: British Journal of Management Vol 15(3) Sep 2004, 273-290. *Dabelstein, D. H. (1947). Review of The physically handicapped worker in industry: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 31(1) Feb 1947, 100-101. *Danieli, A., & Woodhams, C. (2005). Emancipatory research methodology and disability: A critique: International Journal of Social Research Methodology: Theory & Practice Vol 8(4) Oct 2005, 281-296. *Decola, K. L. (1997). Increasing self determination through vocational assessment for persons with mental retardation: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 30(2-3) Sum-Fal 1997, 51-55. *DeLoach, P. K. (2004). The Meaning of Inclusion: The Educational Experiences of One Teacher with a Disability. Westport, CT: Greenwood Press/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Denny, A. S. (1998). Predictors of return to work following a chronic pain rehabilitation program. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Devine, M. A., & Koch, L. C. (2003). Recreational planning: An important component of career counseling for people with disabilities: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 21(1) 2003, 83-88. *Dibben, P., James, P., & Cunningham, I. (2001). Senior management commitment to disability: The influence of legal compulsion and best practice: Personnel Review Vol 30(4) 2001, 454-467. *Dimen, M. (2003). Keep on keepin' on--alienation and trauma: Commentary on Ruth Fallenbaum's paper: Studies in Gender and Sexuality Vol 4(1) Jan 2003, 93-103. *Donovan, M. R., & Tilson, G. P., Jr. (1998). The Marriott Foundation's "Bridges... from school to work" program: A framework for successful employment outcomes for people with disabilities: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 10(1) Feb 1998, 15-21. *Drake, R. F. (1996). Charities, authority and dissabled people: A qualitative study: Disability & Society Vol 11(1) 1996, 5-23. *Duckett, P. S. (2000). Disabling employment interviews: Warfare to work: Disability & Society Vol 15(7) Dec 2000, 1019-1039. *Dunstan, D. A., & Covic, T. (2007). Can a rural community-based work-related activity program make a difference for chronic pain-disabled injured workers? : The Australian Journal of Rural Health Vol 15(3) Jun 2007, 166-171. *Duquette, C. (2000). Examining autobiographical influences on student teachers with disabilities: Teachers and Teaching: Theory and Practice Vol 6(2) Jun 2000, 215-228. *Duvdevany, I., & Rimmerman, A. (1996). Individuals with work-related disabilities: Locus of control, attitudes toward work, and cooperation with the rehabilitation worker: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 27(2) Sum 1996, 30-35. *Eden, L., Ejlertsson, G., & Petersson, J. (1999). Quality of life among early retirees: Experimental Aging Research Vol 25(4) Oct-Dec 1999, 471-475. *Evans, R. (2000). The effect of electrically powered indoor/outdoor wheelchairs on occupation: A study of users' views: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 63(11) Nov 2000, 547-553. *Fallenbaum, R. (2003). The injured worker: Studies in Gender and Sexuality Vol 4(1) Jan 2003, 72-92. *Fee, J. W., Jr. (1991). Rehabilitation robotics for individuals with disabilities: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 1(2) Apr 1991, 65-69. *Fishbain, D. A. (2003). RE: Secondary Loss and Pain-Associated Disability: Theoretical Overview and Treatment Implications: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 13(3) Sep 2003, 197-198. *Flannery, K. B., Slovic, R., Treasure, T., Ackley, D., & Lucas, F. (2002). Collaboration and partnership to improve employment outcomes: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 17(3) 2002, 207-215. *Fletcher, J. A. M. (1994). The validation of the work inventory for severely disabled. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Florey, A. T., & Harrison, D. A. (2000). Responses to informal accommodation requests from employees with disabilities: Multistudy evidence on willingness to comply: Academy of Management Journal Vol 43(2) Apr 2000, 224-233. *Flynn, T., Wacker, D., Berg, W., Green, K., & Hurd, R. (1991). Long-term job retention of workers placed in supported employment: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 1(1) Jan 1991, 25-34. *Foote, W. E. (2000). A model for psychological consultation in cases involving the Americans with Disabilities Act: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 31(2) Apr 2000, 190-196. *Ford, J. (1998). Employment opportunities for people with disabilities: The view from Australia: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 10(1) Feb 1998, 71-81. *Francis, L. E., Colson, P. W., & Mizzi, P. (2002). Beneficience vs. obligation: Challenges of the Americans with Disabilities Act for consumer employment in mental health services: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 38(2) Apr 2002, 95-110. *French, S. (1988). Experiences of disabled health and caring professionals: Sociology of Health & Illness Vol 10(2) Jun 1988, 170-188. *French, S. (2008). Review of Leave no nurse behind: Nurses working with disabilities: Disability & Society Vol 23(1) Jan 2008, 98-99. *Frew, J. (2004). Motivating and Leading Dysfunctional Employees. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Gatchel, R. J., Adams, L., Polatin, P. B., & Kishino, N. D. (2002). Secondary loss and pain-associated disability: Theoretical overview and treatment implications: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 12(2) Jun 2002, 99-110. *Gatchel, R. J., Mayer, T. G., & Theodore, B. R. (2006). The Pain Disability Questionnaire: Relationship to One-Year Functional and Psychosocial Rehabilitation Outcomes: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 16(1) Mar 2006, 75-94. *Gatchel, R. J., & Polatin, P. B. (2003). Reply to Fishbain: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 13(3) Sep 2003, 199. *Gates, L. B., Akabas, S. H., & Kantrowitz, W. (1996). Supervisor's role in successful job maintenance: A target for rehabilitation counselor efforts: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 27(3) Fal 1996, 60-66. *Gerber, P. I., Price, L. A., Mulligan, R., & Shessel, I. (2004). Beyond Transition: A Comparison of the Employment Experiences of American and Canadian Adults with LD: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 37(4) Jul-Aug 2004, 283-291. *Gerber, P. J., & Price, L. A. (2003). Persons with learning disabilities in the workplace: What we know so far in the Americans with Disabilities Act era: Learning Disabilities Research & Practice Vol 18(2) May 2003, 132-136. *Gervey, R., Gao, N., & Rizzo, D. (2004). Gloucester County One-Stop Project: Baseline level of access and satisfaction of one-stop center customers with disabilities: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 21(2) 2004, 103-115. *Ghai, A. (2000). Towards understanding disability: Psychological Studies Vol 45(3) Nov 2000, 145-149. *Gilbride, D., & Stensrud, R. (2003). Job placement and employer consulting: Services and strategies. Austin, TX: Pro-Ed. *Gilbride, D., Stensrud, R., Vandergoot, D., & Golden, K. (2003). Identification of the characteristics of work environments and employers open to hiring and accommodating people with disabilities: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 46(3) Spr 2003, 130-137. *Gilson, B. B. (2000). One-stop career centers: Will they be used by people with disabilities? : Focus on Autism and Other Developmental Disabilities Vol 15(1) Spr 2000, 30-36. *Gnam, W. H. (2005). The Prediction of Occupational Disability Related to Depressive and Anxiety Disorders. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Goette, T. (2000). Keys to the adoption and use of voice recognition technology in organizations: Information Technology & People Vol 13(1) 2000, 67-80. *Golden, M. (1991). The Americans with Disabilities Act of 1990: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 1(2) Apr 1991, 13-20. *Golub, D. B. (2003). Exploration of Factors That Contribute to a Successful Work Experience for Adults Who Are Visually Impaired: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 97(12) Dec 2003, 774-778. *Gosling, V., & Cotterill, L. (2000). An employment project as a route to social inclusion for people with learning difficulties? : Disability & Society Vol 15(7) Dec 2000, 1001-1018. *Gradel, K. (1991). Customer service: What is its place in assistive technology and employment services? : Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 1(2) Apr 1991, 41-54. *Graffam, J., Shinkfield, A., Smith, K., & Polzin, U. (2002). Factors that influence employer decisions in hiring and retaining an employee with a disability: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 17(3) 2002, 175-181. *Graffam, J., Smith, K., Shinkfield, A., & Polzin, U. (2002). Employer benefits and costs of employing a person with a disability: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 17(4) 2002, 251-263. *Grant, B. L., & Robbins, D. B. (2003). Disability and workers' compensation. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Green, J. H., & Brooke, V. (2001). Recruiting and retaining the best from America's largest untapped talent pool: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 16(2) 2001, 83-88. *Greene, J. K. (2002). Accommodation in the workplace: An application of procedural justice theory. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Guilmette, T. J. (2005). Prediction of Vocational Functioning from Neuropsychological Data. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Gumerman, S. H. (1998). Examination of four potential predictors of return to work in mid-career low back injured workers' compensation recipients. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Gummer, B. (2001). Peer relationships in organizations: Mutual assistance, employees with disabilities, and disruptive justice: Administration in Social Work Vol 25(4) 2001, 85-103. *Hagen, K. B., Tambs, K., & Bjerkedal, T. (2006). What mediates the inverse association between education and occupational disability from back pain? -- A prospective cohort study from the Nord-Trondelag health study in Norway: Social Science & Medicine Vol 63(5) Sep 2006, 1267-1275. *Hagner, D. (2003). What we know about preventing and managing coworker resentment or rejection: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 34(1) Spr 2003, 25-30. *Hagner, D., & Davies, T. (2002). "Doing my own thing": Supported self-employment for individuals with cognitive disabilities: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 17(2) 2002, 65-74. *Hagner, D., McGahie, K., & Cloutier, H. (2001). A model career assistance process for individuals with severe disabilities: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 38(4) Dec 2001, 197-206. *Hagner, D. C. (1996). "Natural Supports" on trial: Day 2799? : Journal of the Association for Persons with Severe Handicaps Vol 21(4) Win 1996, 181-184. *Hall, R. B. (1994). Factors contributing to return to work outcomes and costs in California's workers' compensation vocational rehabilitation program. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hammel, J. M. (1994). Return to competitive employment after a traumatic spinal cord injury: A grounded theory of life role repertoire development. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hamner, D., Timmons, J. C., & Bose, J. (2002). A continuum of services: Guided and self-directed approaches to service delivery: Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 13(2) Fal 2002, 104-112. *Hanley-Maxwell, C., Owens-Johnson, L., & Fabian, E. (2003). Supported employment. Austin, TX: Pro-Ed. *Hansson, M., Bostrom, C., & Harms-Ringdahl, K. (2001). Living with spine-related pain in a changing society--a qualitative study: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 23(7) May 2001, 286-295. *Harlan, S. L., & Robert, P. M. (1998). The social construction of disability in organizations: Work and Occupations Vol 25(4) Nov 1998, 397-435. *Harley, D. A., & Alston, R. J. (1996). Older African American workers: A look at vocational evaluation issues and rehabilitation education training: Rehabilitation Education Vol 10(2-3) 1996, 151-160. *Harp, L. (2007). Modulating supervisory technique with psychologically impaired supervisees. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Harris, A. (2003). Working in the trenches: Commentary on Ruth Fallenbaum's paper: Studies in Gender and Sexuality Vol 4(1) Jan 2003, 104-112. *Hartlage, L. C. (1966). Factors influencing receptivity to ex-mental-patients: American Psychologist Vol 21(3) Mar 1966, 249-251. *Hawley, C. E., Glenn, M. K., & Diaz, S. (2007). Problem gambling in the workplace, characteristics of employees seeking help: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 29(4) 2007, 331-340. *Hayes, T. L., Wendt, A. C., & Craighead, R. A., III. (1993). How can you fairly select applicants with disabilities? Here's what HR professionals think: Applied H R M Research Vol 4(1) Sum 1993, 14-26. *Herold, K. P. (2000). Communication strategies in employment interviews for applicants with disabilities. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Hershenson, D. B., & Liesener, J. J. (2003). Career counseling with diverse populations: Models, interventions, and applications. Austin, TX: Pro-Ed. *Hill, M. L., Ruth, D. J., Hine, M. J., Carlson, R. M., Jones, S. W., & Watts, A. T. (1998). Navigating and improving employment related policies for people with disabilities: An emerging workWORLD knowledge based decision support (WW-KBDS) system: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 29(4) Win 1998, 32-35. *Holmes, J. (2003). Small talk at work: Potential problems for workers with an intellectual disability: Research on Language and Social Interaction Vol 36(1) 2003, 65-84. *Holt, J. M., Chambless, C. E., & Hammond, M. (2006). Employment personal assistance services (EPAS): A Medicaid work support: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 24(3) 2006, 165-175. *Holzberg, E. (2002). The best method for improving safety on the job for supported employees: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 19(1) 2002, 81-86. *Homa, D. B. (2007). Using the International Classification of Functioning, Disability and Health (ICF) in job placement: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 29(4) 2007, 277-286. *Hooijberg, R., Price, R. H., & Talsma, A. (1994). The great Dutch work disability epidemic: Cultural construction and institutional action: International Journal of Organizational Analysis Vol 2(4) Oct 1994, 384-404. *Horvath-Rose, A. E., Stapleton, D. C., & O'Day, B. (2004). Trends in outcomes for young people with work disabilities: Are we making progress? : Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 21(3) 2004, 175-187. *Hosford, V. L. (1999). Integrating managerial cognitions: Disability, diversity, and the ADA. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Howartha, E., Mann, J. R., Zhou, H., McDermott, S., & Butkus, S. (2006). What predicts re-employment after job loss for individuals with mental retardation? : Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 24(3) 2006, 183-189. *Huff, S. W., Rapp, C. A., & Campbell, S. R. (2008). "Every day is not always Jell-O": A qualitative study of factors affecting job tenure: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 31(3) Win 2008, 211-218. *Hughes, C., & Scott, S. V. (1997). Teaching self-management in employment settings: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 8(1) Jan 1997, 43-53. *Hutchison, P. (1994). Work and leisure: Paradoxes and dilemmas for people with developmental disabilities: Journal on Developmental Disabilities Vol 3(1) May 1994, 1-15. *Hyde, M. (1998). Sheltered and supported employment in the 1990s: The experiences of disabled workers in the UK: Disability & Society Vol 13(2) Apr 1998, 199-215. *Isernhagen, S. J. (1998). Functional capacity matching: Designing the continuum of care. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Jackson, R. (2007). Review of Getting IT: Using information technology to empower people with communication difficulties: British Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 53(105,Pt2) Jul 2007, 151-152. *Jenaro, C., Mank, D., Bottomley, J., Doose, S., & Tuckerman, P. (2002). Supported employment in the international context: An analysis of processes and outcomes: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 17(1) 2002, 5-21. *Jones, G. E. (1997). Advancement opportunity issues for persons with disabilities: Human Resource Management Review Vol 7(1) Spr 1997, 55-76. *Karpansalo, M., Kauhanen, J., Lakka, T. A., Manninen, P., Kaplan, G. A., & Salonen, J. T. (2005). Depression and early retirement: Prospective population based study in middle aged men: Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 59(1) Jan 2005, 70-74. *Kennedy, R. B., & Harris, N. K. (2003). Employing people with severe disabilities: The challenge remains: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 40(2) Jun 2003, 80-86. *Kennedy, R. B., & Harris, N. K. (2005). Employing Persons With Severe Disabilities: Much Work Remains to Be Done: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 42(3) Sep 2005, 133-139. *Kertay, L., & Pendergrass, T. M. (2005). Biopsychosocial Factors in Complex Claims for Disability Compensation: Issues and Recommendations. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Kim, J. H., & Rosenthal, D. A. (2007). An introduction to the Korean Employment Promotion Agency for the Disabled: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(3) Feb 2007, 261-266. *Kinne, S., & Topolski, T. D. (2005). Inclusion of People With Disabilities in Telephone Health Surveillance Surveys: American Journal of Public Health Vol 95(3) Mar 2005, 512-517. *Kirsh, B., & McKee, P. (2003). The needs and experiences of injured workers: A participatory research study: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 21(3) 2003, 221-231. *Klein, D., Schmeling, J., & Blanck, P. (2005). Emerging Technologies and Corporate Culture at Microsoft: A Methodological Note: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 23(1) 2005, 65-96. *Klimoski, R., & Donahue, L. (1997). HR strategies for integrating individuals with disabilities into the work place: Human Resource Management Review Vol 7(1) Spr 1997, 109-138. *Knouse, S. B., & Dansby, M. R. (1999). Percentage of work-group diversity and work-group effectiveness: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 133(5) Sep 1999, 486-494. *Koch, L., Rumrill, P., Hennessey, M., Vierstra, C., & Roessler, R. T. (2007). An ecological approach to facilitate successful employment outcomes among people with multiple chemical sensitivity: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 29(4) 2007, 341-349. *Koch, L. C., & Rumrill, P. D., Jr. (2003). Introduction to the Special Issue: New directions in vocational rehabilitation: Challenges and opportunities for researchers, practitioners and consumers: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 21(1) 2003, 1-3. *Koch, W. J., & Samra, J. (2005). Posttraumatic Stress Disability after Motor Vehicle Accidents: Impact on Productivity and Employment. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Kontosh, L. G., Fletcher, I., Frain, M., & Winland-Brown, J. (2007). Work place issues surrounding healthcare professionals with disabilities in the current labor market: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 29(4) 2007, 295-302. *Krause, N., Dasinger, L. K., & Neuhauser, F. (1998). Modified work and return to work: A review of the literature: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 8(2) Jun 1998, 113-139. *Kregel, J. (1999). Why it pays to hire workers with developmental disabilities: Focus on Autism and Other Developmental Disabilities Vol 14(3) Fal 1999, 130-132. *Kreps, G. L. (2000). Disability and culture: Effects on multicultural relations in modern organizations. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Krupa, T. (2004). Employment, Recovery, and Schizophrenia: Integrating health and disorder at work: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 28(1) Sum 2004, 8-15. *Kruse, D., & Schur, L. (2003). Employment of people with disabilities following the ADA: Industrial Relations: A Journal of Economy & Society Vol 42(1) Jan 2003, 31-64. *Kuntz, K. R. (2006). Injured Adolescent and Young Adult Workers: Nature and Scope of the Issue: Journal for Specialists in Pediatric Nursing Vol 11(3) Jul 2006, 196-198. *Lee, B. A. (2003). A decade of the Americans with Disabilities Act: Judicial outcomes and unresolved problems: Industrial Relations: A Journal of Economy & Society Vol 42(1) Jan 2003, 11-30. *Lee, M., Storey, K., Anderson, J. L., Goetz, L., & Zivolich, S. (1997). The effect of mentoring versus job coach instruction on integration in supported employment settings: Journal of the Association for Persons with Severe Handicaps Vol 22(3) Fal 1997, 151-158. *Leierer, S. J., Strohmer, D. C., Kern, A. M., Clemons-Guidry, D. B., Roberts, K. J., & Curry, K. E. (1998). The effects of counselor disability status and reputation on perceptions of counselor expertness, attractiveness, and trustworthiness: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 41(4) Jun 1998, 278-292. *Leone, S. S., Huibers, M. J. H., Kant, I., Van Schayck, C. P., Bleijenberg, G., & Knottnerus, J. A. (2006). Long-term predictors of outcome in fatigued employees on sick leave: A 4-year follow-up study: Psychological Medicine Vol 36(9) Sep 2006, 1293-1300. *Lewis, P. S. (1995). Attitude and behavior of employers towards persons with disabilities in a post-ADA labor market. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lincoln, A. E., Smith, G. S., Amoroso, P. J., & Bell, N. S. (2002). The natural history and risk factors of musculoskeletal conditions resulting in disability among US Army personnel: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 18(2) 2002, 99-113. *Linton, J. M., & Daugherty, T. K. (1999). Perceived therapeutic qualities of counselor trainees with disabilities: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 26(1) Mar 1999, 30-35. *Liu, P. M., & Van Liew, D. A. (2003). Depression and burnout. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Llewellyn, G., Balandin, S., Dew, A., & McConnell, D. (2004). Promoting healthy, productive ageing: Plan early, plan well: Journal of Intellectual & Developmental Disability Vol 29(4) Dec 2004, 366-369. *Lussier, R. N., Say, K., & Corman, J. (1999). Improving job satisfaction of employees who are deaf and hearing: Mid-American Journal of Business Vol 14(1) Spr 1999, 69-73. *Lysack, C., & Kaufert, J. (1999). Disabled consumer leaders' perspectives on provision of community rehabilitation services: Canadian Journal of Rehabilitation Vol 12(3) Spr 1999, 155-164. *Macdonald-Wilson, K. L. (2005). Feasibility of a self-report interview of Mental Functions in the International Classification of Functioning, Disability and Health (ICF): Cognitive interviewing with persons with work disabilities due to psychiatric conditions. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *MacEachen, E., Kosny, A., & Ferrier, S. (2007). Unexpected barriers in return to work: Lessons learned from injured worker peer support groups: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 29(2) 2007, 155-164. *Mackay, L. M. (1999). Return to work experiences of teachers on Extended Disability Leave. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Macy, G. (1996). Accommodating employees with disabilities: A matter of attitude: Journal of Managerial Issues Vol 8(1) Spr 1996, 78-91. *Magnussen, L., Nilsen, S., & Raheim, M. (2007). Barriers against returning to work--as perceived by disability pensioners with back pain: A focus group based qualitative study: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(3) Feb 2007, 191-197. *Main, C. J., Phillips, C. J., & Watson, P. J. (2005). Secondary Prevention in Health-Care and Occupational Settings in Musculoskeletal Condition Focusing on Low Back Pain. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Maki, S. (1998). Case management. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Mangili, E., Ponteri, M., Buizza, C., & Rossi, G. (2004). Attitudes toward disabilities and mental illness in work settings: A review: Epidemiologia e Psichiatria Sociale Vol 13(1) Jan-Mar 2004, 29-46. *Mank, D. (1996). Natural support in employment for people with disabilities: What do we know and when did we know it? : Journal of the Association for Persons with Severe Handicaps Vol 21(4) Win 1996, 174-177. *Mank, D., Cioffi, A., & Yovanoff, P. (1997). Patterns of support for employees with severe disabilities: Mental Retardation Vol 35(6) Dec 1997, 433-447. *Mank, D., O'Neill, C. T., & Jensen, R. (1998). Quality in supported employment: A new demonstration of the capabilities of people with severe disabilities: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 11(1) Aug 1998, 83-95. *Mank, D., Sandow, D., & Rhodes, L. (1991). Quality assurance in supported employment: New approaches to improvement: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 1(1) Jan 1991, 59-68. *Marhold, C., Linton, S. J., & Melin, L. (2002). Identification of obstacles for chronic pain patients to return to work: Evaluation of a questionnaire: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 12(2) Jun 2002, 65-75. *Mast, M., Sweeney, J., & West, M. (2001). Using presentation portfolios for effective job representation of individuals with disabilities: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 16(2) 2001, 135-140. *Mautz, D., Storey, K., & Certo, N. (2001). Increasing integrated workplace social interactions: The effects of job modification, natural supports, adaptive communication instruction, and job coach training: Journal of the Association for Persons with Severe Handicaps Vol 26(4) Win 2001, 257-269. *McAfee, J. K., & McNaughton, D. (1997). Transitional outcomes: Job satisfaction of workers with disabilities part two: Satisfaction with promotions, pay, co-workers, supervision, and work conditions: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 8(3) Jun 1997, 243-251. *McCrovitz, A. M. (2001). The perception of the job coach in the natural and traditional models. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McKenna, M. A., Fabian, E., Hurley, J. E., McMahon, B. T., & West, S. L. (2007). Workplace discrimination and cancer: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 29(4) 2007, 313-322. *McMahon, B. T., Danczyk-Hawley, C., Reid, C., Flynn, B. S., Habeck, R., Kregel, J., et al. (2000). The progression of disability benefits: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 15(1) 2000, 3-15. *McNeal, D. R., Somerville, N. J., & Wilson, D. J. (1999). Work problems and accommodations reported by persons who are postpolio or have a spinal cord injury: Assistive Technology Vol 11(2) 1999, 137-157. *McQuade, D. V. (2002). Negative social perception of hypothetical workers with rheumatoid arthritis: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 25(3) Jun 2002, 205-217. *Mechanic, D. (1998). Cultural and organizational aspects of application of the Americans with Disabilities Act to persons with psychiatric disabilities: Milbank Quarterly Vol 76(1) 1998, 5-23. *Melhorn, J. M., & Kennedy, E. M. (2005). Musculoskeletal Disorders, Disability, and Return-to-Work (Repetitive Strain): The Quest for Objectivity. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Melhorn, J. M., & Wilkinson, L. K. (2005). The CtdMAP Intervention Program for Musculoskeletal Disorders. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Michailakis, D. (2001). Information and communication technologies and the opportunities of disabled persons in the Swedish labour market: Disability & Society Vol 16(4) Jun 2001, 477-500. *Milidonis, M. K., & Greene, B. L. (2005). The impact of function on work status for community dwelling disabled persons with arthritis: An analysis of the National Health Interview Survey Disability Supplement: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 24(1) 2005, 71-76. *Miller, B. K. (2002). Helping disabled coworkers: An attribution based laboratory experiment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Millington, M. J., Miller, D. J., Asner-Self, K. K., & Linkowski, D. (2003). The business perspective on employers, disability, and vocational rehabilitation. Austin, TX: Pro-Ed. *Mitchell, K. E., Alliger, G. M., & Morfopoulos, R. (1997). Toward an ADA-appropriate job analysis: Human Resource Management Review Vol 7(1) Spr 1997, 5-26. *Nachemson, A. (1999). Back pain: Delimiting the problem in the next millennium: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 22(5-6) Sep-Dec 1999, 473-490. *Neath, J., & Schriner, K. (1998). Power to people with disabilities: Empowerment issues in employment programming: Disability & Society Vol 13(2) Apr 1998, 217-228. *Nietupski, J., Hamre-Nietupski, S., VanderHart, N. S., & Fishback, K. (1996). Employer perceptions of the benefits and concerns of supported employment: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 31(4) Dec 1996, 310-323. *Nietupski, J. A., & Hamre-Nietupski, S. (2000). A systematic process for carving supported employment positions for people with severe disabilities: Journal of Developmental and Physical Disabilities Vol 12(2) Jun 2000, 103-119. *Niroula, K. (2003). Universal design and space disability: Cognitive Processing Vol 4(Suppl) 2003, 43. *Norton, K. A. (2004). The applicability of Maslach and Leiter's theory of burnout to intended turnover among disability services staff in four-year colleges and universities in North Carolina (Christina Maslach, Michael P. Leiter). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *O'Brien, R. (2001). Crippled justice: The history of modern disability policy in the workplace. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Ochocka, J., Roth, D., & Lord, J. (1994). Workplaces that work--successful employment for people with disabilities: Journal on Developmental Disabilities Vol 3(1) May 1994, 29-50. *O'Hara, B. (2004). Twice Penalized: Employment Discrimination Against Women with Disabilities: Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 15(1) Sum 2004, 27-34. *Okifuji, A. (2005). Disability in Fibromyalgia. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Olney, M. F., & Kuper, E. V. (1998). The situation of women with developmental disabilities: Implications for practitioners in supported employment: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 29(2) Sum 1998, 3-8. *Olson, D., Cioffi, A., Yovanoff, P., & Mank, D. (2001). Employers' perceptions of employees with mental retardation: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 16(2) 2001, 125-133. *O'Neill, J. J. (1966). A survey of attitudes toward the training and employing of physically handicapped speech pathologists and audiologists: Asha 8(4) 1966, 95-99. *Pardeck, J. T. (1997). Americans with Disabilities Act of 1990: Implications for human services agencies: Clinical Supervisor Vol 15(2) 1997, 147-161. *Parent, W., Kregel, J., Wehman, P., & Metzler, H. (1991). Measuring the social integration of supported employment workers: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 1(1) Jan 1991, 35-49. *Park, H.-S., Chadsey-Rusch, J., & Storey, K. (1998). Social relationships or no relationships: Social experiences at worksites. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Park, J.-S. (1996). Attitudes of foodservice employers toward persons with disabilities. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Pawley, H. (2006). Review of I can't walk but I can crawl: A long life with cerebral palsy: Emotional & Behavioural Difficulties Vol 11(2) Jun 2006, 147. *Peck, B., & Kirkbride, L. T. (2001). Why businesses don't employ people with disabilities: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 16(2) 2001, 71-75. *Pell, K. L. (1997). An analysis of outcomes and satisfaction in supported employment for Alabama, 1987-1991. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Perkins, R., Buckfield, R., & Choy, D. (1997). Access to employment: A supported employment project to enable mental health service users to obtain jobs within mental health teams: Journal of Mental Health Vol 6(3) Jun 1997, 307-318. *Perry, E. L., Hendricks, W., & Broadbent, E. (2000). An exploration of access and treatment discrimination and job satisfaction among college graduates with and without physical disabilities: Human Relations Vol 53(7) Jul 2000, 923-955. *Perry-Varner, E. (1998). One stop career centers: An emerging concept for delivering employment services: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 10(1) Feb 1998, 39-50. *Petty, D. M., & Fussell, E. M. (1997). Employer attitudes and satisfaction with supported employment: Focus on Autism and Other Developmental Disabilities Vol 12(1) Spr 1997, 15-22. *Podratz, L. T., & Tetrick, L. E. (2004). Workplace Accommodations for Psychopathology. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Polatin, P., Robinson, R. C., & Garofalo, J. P. (2005). Outcome Measures in Prediction of Occupational Disability. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Pransky, G. S., & Dempsey, P. G. (2004). Practical Aspects of Functional Capacity Evaluations: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 14(3) Sep 2004, 217-229. *Reid, D. H., Parsons, M. B., Green, C. W., & Browning, L. B. (2001). Increasing one aspect of self-determination among adults with severe multiple disabilities in supported work: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 34(3) Fal 2001, 341-344. *Reid, P. M., & Bray, A. (1998). Real jobs: The perspectives of workers with learning difficulties: Disability & Society Vol 13(2) Apr 1998, 229-239. *Reitman, D., Drabman, R. S., Speaks, L. V., Burkley, S., & Rhode, P. C. (1999). Problem social behavior in the workplace: An analysis of social behavior problems in a supported employment setting: Research in Developmental Disabilities Vol 20(3) May-Jun 1999, 215-228. *Rizzo, D. C. (2002). With a little help from my friends: Supported self-employment for people with severe disabilities: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 17(2) 2002, 97-105. *Roberts, K., & Markel, K. S. (2001). Claiming in the name of fairness: Organizational justice and the decision to file for workplace injury compensation: Journal of Occupational Health Psychology Vol 6(4) Oct 2001, 332-347. *Roderick, M. (2006). Adding insult to injury: Workplace injury in English professional football: Sociology of Health & Illness Vol 28(1) Jan 2006, 76-97. *Roessler, R. T. (2001). Job retention services for employees with spinal cord injuries: A critical need in vocational rehabilitation: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 32(1) Spr 2001, 3-9. *Rogan, P. (1996). Natural supports in the workplace: No need for a trial: Journal of the Association for Persons with Severe Handicaps Vol 21(4) Win 1996, 178-180. *Ross, G. F. (2004). Ethics, trust and expectations regarding the treatment of disabled staff within a tourism/hospitality industry context: International Journal of Hospitality Management Vol 23(5) Dec 2004, 523-544. *Roulstone, A. (2002). Disabling pasts, enabling futures? How does the changing nature of capitalism impact on the disabled worker and jobseeker? : Disability & Society Vol 17(6) Oct 2002, 627-642. *Roulstone, A., & Warren, J. (2006). Applying a barriers approach to monitoring disabled people's employment: Implications for the Disability Discrimination Act 2005: Disability & Society Vol 21(2) Mar 2006, 115-131. *Rumrill, P. (1999). A tool for helping workers identify their on-the-job accommodation needs: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 12(3) 1999, 135-136. *Rumrill, P. D., Jr. (1995). Increasing the frequency of accommodation requests among persons with multiple sclerosis: A demonstration of the Progressive Request Model. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rumrill, P. D., Jr., Roessler, R. T., McMahon, B. T., Hennessey, M. L., & Neath, J. (2007). Gender as a differential indicator of the employment discrimination experiences of Americans with multiple sclerosis: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 29(4) 2007, 303-311. *Rusch, F. R., & Hughes, C. (1996). Natural supports: Who benefits--"We" or "They?" Journal of the Association for Persons with Severe Handicaps Vol 21(4) Win 1996, 185-188. *Russell, M. (2001). Disablement, oppression, and the political economy: Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 12(2) Fal 2001, 87-95. *Sandler, L. A., & Blanck, P. (2005). The Quest to Make Accessibility a Corporate Article of Faith at Microsoft: Case Study of Corporate Culture and Human Resource Dimensions: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 23(1) 2005, 39-64. *Sands, R. T., & Wettenhal, R. S. (2000). Female wheelchair athletes and changes to body image: International Journal of Disability, Development and Education Vol 47(4) Dec 2000, 413-426. *Saunders, R. R., McEntee, J. E., & Saunders, M. D. (2005). Interaction of Reinforcement Schedules, A Behavioral Prosthesis, And Work-Related Behavior In Adults With Mental Retardation: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 38(2) Sum 2005, 163-176. *Sbordone, R. J. (2005). Disability Following Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Schartz, K., Schartz, H. A., & Blanck, P. (2002). Employment of persons with disabilities in information technology jobs: Literature review for "IT works": Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 20(6) 2002, 637-657. *Scheid, T. L. (1999). Employment of individuals with mental disabilities: Business response to the ADA's challenge: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 17(1) 1999, 73-91. *Scherbaum, C. A., Scherbaum, K. L., & Popovich, P. M. (2005). Predicting Job-Related Expectancies and Affective Reactions to Employees With Disabilities From Previous Work Experience: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 35(5) May 2005, 889-904. *Schneider, J., & Dutton, J. (2002). Attitudes towards disabled staff and the effect of the national minimum wage: A Delphi survey of employers and disability employment advisors: Disability & Society Vol 17(3) May 2002, 283-306. *Schneider, M. (1999). Achieving greater independence through assistive technology, job accommodation and supported employment: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 12(3) 1999, 159-164. *Schofferman, J. A., & Koestler, M. E. (2005). Whiplash and Neck Pain-Related Disability. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Schroeder, F. K. (2007). Workplace issues and placement: What is high quality employment? : Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 29(4) 2007, 357-358. *Schroer, C. A. P., Janssen, M., van Amelsvoort, L. G. P. M., Bosma, H., Swaen, G. M. H., Nijhuis, F. J. N., et al. (2005). Organizational Characteristics as Predictors of Work Disability: A Prospective Study Among Sick Employees of For-Profit and Not-For-Profit Organizations: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 15(3) Sep 2005, 435-445. *Schultz, I. Z., & Gatchel, R. J. (2005). Research and Practice Directions in Risk for Disability Prediction and Early Intervention. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Schumacher, N. T. (2002). Psychosocial and medical factors in discriminating among return-to-work groups in a chronic pain population: A test of the biopsychosocial model. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schur, L., Kruse, D., & Blanck, P. (2005). Corporate Culture and the Employment of Persons with Disabilities: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 23(1) 2005, 3-20. *Schur, L. A. (2002). Dead end jobs or a path to economic well being? The consequences of non-standard work among people with disabilities: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 20(6) 2002, 601-620. *Schwochau, S., & Blanck, P. (2003). Does the ADA disable the disabled?--More comments: Industrial Relations: A Journal of Economy & Society Vol 42(1) Jan 2003, 67-77. *Scott, P. J. (1997). Organizational response to employment under the ADA of workers with psychiatric disabilities: Four case studies. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Shamberg, S. (2005). Occupational therapy practitioner role in the implementation of worksite accomodations: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 24(2) 2005, 185-194. *Shaw, W. S., & Feuerstein, M. (2004). Generating Workplace Accommodations: Lessons Learned from the Integrated Case Management Study: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 14(3) Sep 2004, 207-216. *Shaw, W. S., Robertson, M. M., Pransky, G., & McLellan, R. K. (2003). Employee Perspectives on the Role of Supervisors to Prevent Workplace Disability After Injuries: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 13(3) Sep 2003, 129-142. *Shrey, D. E. (1998). Effective worksite-based disability management programs. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Smith, K., Webber, L., Graffam, J., & Wilson, C. (2004). Employer satisfaction, job-match and future hiring intentions for employees with a disability: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 21(3) 2004, 165-173. *Smith, T. S. (1998). Rehabilitation of persons with reflex sympathetic dystrophy: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 10(1) Feb 1998, 65-69. *Spataro, S. E. (2005). Diversity in Context: How Organizational Culture Shapes Reactions to Workers with Disabilities and Others Who Are Demographically Different: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 23(1) 2005, 21-38. *Stefan, S. (2002). Reasonable accommodations for employees with psychiatric disabilities. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Steffen, L. J. (1999). MMPI-2 indicators of return to work following injury and participation in a chronic pain program. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Stewart, W. F., Ricci, J. A., Chee, E., Hahn, S. R., & Morganstein, D. (2003). Cost of lost productive work time among US workers with depression: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 289(23) Jun 2003, 3135-3144. *Stewart, W. F., Ricci, J. A., Chee, E., Hahn, S. R., & Morganstein, D. (2003). Cost of Lost Productive Work Time Among US Workers With Depression-- Correction: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 290(16) Oct 2003, 2128-2128. *Stone, S. D. (2003). Workers Without Work: Injured Workers and Well-Being: Journal of Occupational Science Vol 10(1) Apr 2003, 7-13. *Stone-Romero, E. F., Stone, D. L., & Lukaszewski, K. (2006). The Influence of Disability on Role-Taking in Organizations. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Storey, K. (2002). Strategies for increasing interactions in supported employment settings: An updated review: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 17(4) 2002, 231-237. *Storey, K., Lengyel, L., & Pruszynski, B. (1997). Assessing the effectiveness and measuring the complexity of two conversational instructional procedures in supported employment contexts: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 8(1) Jan 1997, 21-33. *Stover, B., Wickizer, T. M., Zimmerman, F., Fulton-Kehoe, D., & Franklin, G. (2007). Prognostic Factors of Long-Term Disability in a Workers' Compensation System: Journal of Occupational & Environmental Medicine Vol 49(1) Jan 2007, 31-40. *Strunin, L., & Boden, L. I. (2004). Family consequences of chronic back pain: Social Science & Medicine Vol 58(7) Apr 2004, 1385-1393. *Sturm, R., Gresenz, C. R., Pacula, R. L., & Wells, K. B. (1999). Labor force participation by persons with mental illness: Psychiatric Services Vol 50(11) Nov 1999, 1407. *Sullivan, M. J. L., Adams, H., Thibault, P., Corbiere, M., & Stanish, W. D. (2006). Initial Depression Severity and the Trajectory of Recovery Following Cognitive-Behavioral Intervention for Work Disability: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 16(1) Mar 2006, 63-74. *Szirony, G. M., & Kontosh, L. G. (2007). Workplace issues and placement: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 29(4) 2007, 275-276. *Szubert, Z., & Sobala, W. (1999). Some occupational determinants of work disability: Medycyna Pracy Vol 50(1) 1999, 43-50. *Szubert, Z., & Sobala, W. (2003). Sickness absence in persons who leave their jobs due to various reasons: Medycyna Pracy Vol 54(6) 2003, 555-562. *Tait, R. C., Chibnall, J. T., Andresen, E. M., & Hadler, N. M. (2006). Disability Determination: Validity with Occupational Low Back Pain: The Journal of Pain Vol 7(12) Dec 2006, 951-957. *Test, D. W., & Wood, W. M. (1996). Natural supports in the workplace: The jury is still out: Journal of the Association for Persons with Severe Handicaps Vol 21(4) Win 1996, 155-173. *Test, D. W., & Wood, W. M. (1996). Some additional thoughts about supported employment using natural supports: Journal of the Association for Persons with Severe Handicaps Vol 21(4) Win 1996, 189-193. *Thakker, D., & Solomon, P. (1999). Factors influencing managers' adherence to the Americans with Disabilities Act: Administration and Policy in Mental Health Vol 26(3) Jan 1999, 213-219. *Thomas, J. C. (2004). Introduction. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Thomas, J. C., & Hersen, M. (2004). Psychopathology in the workplace: Recognition and adaptation. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Timmons, J. C., Fesko, S. L., & Cohen, A. (2004). Strategies of support: Increasing the capacity of one-stop centers to meet the needs of job seekers with disabilities: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 21(1) 2004, 27-37. *Timmons, J. C., Schuster, J., Hamner, D., & Bose, J. (2002). Ingredients for success: Consumer perspectives on five essential elements to service delivery: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 17(3) 2002, 183-194. *Tranquillo, M. D., & Lowman, R. L. (1998). Accommodating chemically sensitive people in the workplace: Psychologist-Manager Journal Vol 2(2) 1998, 49-58. *Tregaskis, C., & Goodley, D. (2005). Disability Research by Disabled and Non-Disabled People: Towards a Relational Methodology of Research Production: International Journal of Social Research Methodology: Theory & Practice Vol 8(5) Dec 2005, 363-374. *Tyrell, W., Burns, M., & Zipple, A. (2003). Organizing supports in the workplace to sustain employment. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Unger, D., & Kregel, J. (2003). Employers' knowledge and utilization of accommodations: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 21(1) 2003, 5-15. *Unger, D. D. (1999). Workplace supports: a view from employers who have hired supported employees: Focus on Autism and Other Developmental Disabilities Vol 14(3) Fal 1999, 167-179. *Unger, D. D. (2002). Employers' attitudes toward persons with disabilities in the workforce: Myths or realities? : Focus on Autism and Other Developmental Disabilities Vol 17(1) Spr 2002, 2-10. *Valdez, L. J. S. (1998). Community-based rehabilitation in the Philippines: Using income generation projects: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 11(1) Aug 1998, 33-38. *Vander Hart, N. S. (1998). Social interactions between supported employees and their non-disabled co-workers in integrated work settings: Perceptions of supported employment professionals. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Velde, B. P. (2000). The experience of being an occupational therapist with a disability: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 54(2) Mar-Apr 2000, 183-188. *Waghorn, G., Lloyd, C., Abraham, B., Silvester, D., & Chant, D. (2008). Comorbid physical health conditions hinder employment among people with psychiatric disabilities: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 31(3) Win 2008, 243-246. *Wagner, C. C., Danczyk-Hawley, C. E., & Reid, C. A. (2000). The progression of employees with mental disorders through disability benefits systems: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 15(1) 2000, 17-29. *Wagner, E. E., & Capotosto, M. (1966). Discrimination of good and poor retarded workers with the Hand Test: American Journal of Mental Deficiency 71(1) 1966, 126-128. *Wallick, W. G., & Bruch, L. A. (2003). Disability and Work Topics in Graduate Human Resource Curricula: Recommendations for Rehabilitation Counselor Educators: Rehabilitation Education Vol 17(4) 2003, 237-247. *Walsh, P. N., & Linehan, C. (1997). Factors influencing the integration of Irish employees with disabilities in the workplace: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 8(1) Jan 1997, 55-64. *Ward, A. C., & Baker, P. M. A. (2005). Disabilities and Impairments: Strategies for Workplace Integration: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 23(1) 2005, 143-160. *Wehman, P., Barcus, M., & Wilson, K. (2002). A survey of training and technical assistance needs of community-based rehabilitation providers: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 17(1) 2002, 39-46. *Wehman, P., Brooke, V., & Wittig, K. (1998). Social security work incentives: Achieving career goals for transition aged youth with significant disabilities: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 29(4) Win 1998, 18-24. *Wehman, P., & Targett, P. (2002). Supported employment: The challenges of new staff recruitment, selection and retention: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 37(4) Dec 2002, 434-446. *Wehman, P., Targett, P. S., West, M. D., Eltzeroth, H., Green, J. H., & Brooke, V. (2001). Corporate-initiated workplace supports. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Weiner, J. S., & Zivolich, S. (1998). Universal access: A natural support corporate initiative at Universal Studios Hollywood: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 10(1) Feb 1998, 5-14. *Weiner, J. S., & Zivolich, S. (2003). A longitudinal report for three employees in a training consultant model of natural support: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 18(3) 2003, 199-202. *Weldon, R., & Sigmon, G. L. (1997). Work hardening: A dynamic process. New York, NY: Hatherleigh Press. *West, M. D., & Anderson, J. (2005). Telework and employees with disabilities: Accommodation and funding options: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 23(2) 2005, 115-122. *Westmorland, M. G., Williams, R. M., Amick, B. C., III, Shannon, H., & Rasheed, F. (2005). Disability management practices in Ontario workplaces: Employees' perceptions: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 27(14) Jul 2005, 825-835. *Williams, I. J., Petty, D. M., & Verstegen, D. (1998). The business approach to job development: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 10(1) Feb 1998, 23-29. *Wing, J. K. (1966). Social and psychological changes in a rehabilitation unit: Social Psychiatry 1(1) 1966, 21-28. *Wooff, D. A., & Schneider, J. M. (2006). A Bayesian belief network for quality assessment: Application to employment officer support: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 50(2) Feb 2006, 109-126. *Wooten, L. P., & James, E. H. (2005). Challenges of Organizational Learning: Perpetuation of Discrimination Against Employees with Disabilities: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 23(1) 2005, 123-141. *Wyld, D. C. (1997). Attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder in adults: Will this be the greatest challenge for employment discrimination law? : Employee Responsibilities and Rights Journal Vol 10(2) Jun 1997, 103-125. *Wysoker, A. (2000). Patient rights: The Americans with Disabilities Act and psychiatric disorders in the workplace: Journal of the American Psychiatric Nurses Association Vol 6(6) Dec 2000, 207-209. *Yasuda, S., Wehman, P., Targett, P., Cifu, D. X., & West, M. (2002). Return to work after spinal cord injury: A review of recent research: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 17(3) 2002, 177-186. *Younes, N. (2001). Getting corporations ready to recruit workers with disabilities: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 16(2) 2001, 89-91. *Zadok-Levitan, O., & Bronz, R. (2004). Adults with learning disabilities who are successful at work: Man and Work Vol 13(1-2) Oct 2004, 44-60, 69-70. *Zivolich, S., & Weiner-Zivolich, J. S. (1997). A national corporate employment initiative for persons with severe disabilities: A 10-year perspective: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 8(1) Jan 1997, 75-87. Category:Disability Category:Work